date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/A hint to Phantom's identity?
This isn't really a theory, I guess you could call it more of... um, Analysis is the word I think? Anyways, this seems relatively minor and its really open in the sense its like a question that you can't find the answer to. I just figured it was something important to note cause I think its something most of us have missed. This "hint" comes from the talk between Phantom and Kurumi at Volume 4's end. Normally most of the time I see it I see it the same way as usual, however when Phantom's history section got submitted this changed, maybe it was the wording or new things I learned about Phantom since I last saw it but... There was one detail I noticed that seemed odd. When Kurumi mentions her 12th bullet, Phantom mentions its power to time travel, however Kurumi shows surprise to how Phantom knew this in the first place. Why did she know? I don't think I ever really thought into it, and yet due to what most fans believe now... that one detail now feels like it has a lot of weight behind it. As we know, all of the Spirits were formerly Human, and as Nia shows not all of the Spirits became Spirits through Phantom. Kurumi has her memories which the spirits that Phantom's given crystal to all still have, but that link doesn't actually prove Phantom did give her one as its equally possible she was just a compatible host. So that leads to the question of how did Phantom know Zafkiel had the power to time travel? Seeing we don't know how Kurumi got her crystal, I felt there was two ways I had to view this depending on if Phantom gave her a Sephira Crystal or not. Phantom gave her a crystal: Phantom gave her the Zafkiel crystal, so perhaps Phantom was able to learn about its powers or was told by someone what Zafkiel could do. Phantom didn't give her a crystal: Phantom met with Kurumi at one point, and by then Kurumi had found a Sephira Crystal and become a Spirit. Out of those two, its the one where Phantom didn't give her the crystal I feel has the importance towards a hint to her identity. To add to this, Phantom had this knowledge 5 years ago as Volume 10 showed, and we know that Kurumi's been a spirit for atleast 5 years. So... if Phantom wasn't the reason Kurumi found a Sephira Crystal, then how did she know the 12th bullet allowed someone to time travel? There's only one thing that makes sense in this situation. Phantom had to have always known Zafkiel had this power, and this only makes sense if Phantom... is the First Spirit. As Kurumi's told us before, all spirits came from the first, and its heavily implied the Sephira Crystals are fragments of the First's powers. So its possible Zafkiel's powers were once her own. Ultimately, this depends on if we ever learn enough about Kurumi and Phantom's relationship to know if Phantom actually gave her a crystal. Because of how Kurumi was introduced though, I don't think that'll be something we'll know. So this is a very vague hint at best. What do you guys think? Does this one detail seem like it may hold a clue towards who Phantom is? Category:Blog posts